cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaelberg Armed Forces
Introduction Michaelberg has a world-renowned military known as the Michaelberg Armed Forces. Created during the Michaelberg Revolution against the United States of America, the Michaelberg Armed Forces started with only two Divisions with obsolete weaponry and very few armoured vehicles. As time went on, however, the Michaelberg Armed Forces grew to meet the defensive needs of the sovereign nation of Michaelberg and now includes ten Infantry Divisions and two Armoured Divisions. Brief History When Michael Guderian was first struggling to oppose the strong United States Army, he decided that he would need to create a formal military service with organization charts, ranks and qualified personnel. So, Guderian officially created the Michaelberg Armed Forces which were originally to simply be a paramilitary wing of his business, Michaelberg Corporation. Guderian, being too busy to have to deal with the new armed forces' creation and maintenance gave the very important job to a friend of his from his days at West Point, David Manson. David Manson, a very smart individual with great ideas regarding modern military strategy and logistics, knew exactly how to set up the Michaelberg Armed Forces and successfully created two Motorized Infantry Divisions, which had access to a limited amount of armoured vehicles. Despite being so small with only 1,000 personnel each, the two Divisions fought bravely in combat against the Americans and successfully held back the aggressors while taking only limited casualties. Following the revolution, and the proceeding creation of the Sovereign State of Michaelberg, Michael Guderian, now known as 'Blitzkreig1010' to all his followers, officially gave David Manson the position of General of the Michaelberg Armed Forces as gratitude for all his hard work during the revolution. Now that Michaelberg was a neutral nation and a member of The Democratic Order, Field Marshal Manson decided that it was time to reorganize the Michaelberg Armed Forces. To start the reorganization, Manson formally discharged the entire armed forces from duty and began to create different branches of the Michaelberg Armed Forces. The branches of the Michaelberg Armed Forces that were to be created by Manson, in the order that they were created, are the Michaelberg Defence Forces (MBDF), the Michaelberg Air Force (MBAF), the Michaelberg Navy (MBN) and the Michaelberg Expeditionary Force (MBEF). The Branches of the MBAF The Michaelberg Defence Forces By far the largest of all the various military branches, the Michaelberg Defence Forces was created right after the creation of Michaelberg. Being commanded by General of the Michaelberg Armed Forces himself, the MBDF is constantly growing to meet the needs of the ever growing Michaelberg population. At this moment, since the nation has a population of approximately 80,000, the Michaelberg Defence Forces currently consists of 15 Infantry Divisions and 5 Armoured Divisions, each with approximately 1,000 military personnel. The divisions, along with their commanders are the following: * The 'Honourable' 1st Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General Richard Beck * The 'Courageous' 2nd Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General Drew Veteran * The 'Victorious' 3rd Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General Craig Peterson * The 'Famous' 4th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Christopher Wright * The 'Lightning' 5th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General Dwight Law * The 'Ghost' 6th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Peter Sander * The 'Lucky' 7th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Trevor O'Brien * The 'Fighting' 8th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General William Turner * The 'Good Old' 9th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Ethan Catherine * The 'Raging' 10th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Brig. General Arthur Leon * The 'Double One' 11th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General George Petes * The 'Dirty Dozen' 12th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Kyle Archibald * The 'Unlucky' 13th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Brig. General William Yates * The 'Demonic' 14th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Maj. General Frederick Eisen * The 'Triple' 15th Infantry Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Dwight Samson * The 'Thundering' 1st Armoured Division ** Commanded by Lt. Frederick Watson * The 'Stomping' 2nd Armoured Division ** Commanded by Lt. George Christiansen * The 'Royal' 3rd Armoured Division ** Commanded by Lt. General Harold Hanson * The 'Killer' 4th Armoured Division ** Commanded by Lt. General David Spencer * The 'Quick' 5th Armoured Division ** Commanded by General William Gregory III The Michaelberg Royal Air Force One of the newer military branches of the Michaelberg Armed Forces, this branch was created after Michaelberg officially resigned from The Democratic Order when the nation decreed it would not declare itself neutral in future global conflicts. Currently composed of a total of 50 aircraft, the Michaelberg Royal Air Forces currently consists of six fighter squadrons and four bomber squadrons, all composed of the highest grade military aircraft currently available on the market (F-22 Raptors and Tupolev Tu-160s). The official squadrons are the following: * 1st Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Michael Burke * 2nd Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Derek Spaling * 3rd Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Richard Butterworth * 4th Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Jeremy von Wetering * 5th Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Carl Sposki * 6th Fighter Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Samuel Patterson * 1st Bomber Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Mikhail Tripolev * 2nd Bomber Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Nathan Spade * 3rd Bomber Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Victor Hanson * 4th Bomber Squadron ** Commanded by Flight Lt. Derek Spaling The Michaelberg Royal Navy One of the newer military branches of the Michaelberg Armed Forces, this branch was created after Michaelberg officially resigned from The Democratic Order when the nation decreed it would not declare itself neutral in future global conflicts. Currently composed of a total of 30 vessels, of which 11 are considered capital ships (four Battleships, four Cruisers, three Aircraft Carriers), the navy is a fair size for a nation at Michaelberg's age. The Capital vessels of Michaelberg's Royal Navy are the following: * MBR Blitzkreig (Battleship) ** 500 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Morgan Trevors * MBR Michaelberg (Battleship) ** 600 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain James Weathers * MBR Durham (Battleship) ** 550 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain William Cook * MBR Peterborough (Battleship) ** 750 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Louis Peters * MBR Honour (Cruiser) ** 400 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Barney Harding * MBR Valour (Cruiser) ** 475 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Mitchell Thomas * MBR Courage (Cruiser) ** 350 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Thomas Samsonov * MBR Victory (Cruiser) ** 500 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Morgan Trevors * MBR TDO (Aircraft Carrier) ** 5 F-22 Raptor Fighter Aircraft ** 1,200 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Christian McDougall * MBR Argent (Aircraft Carrier) ** 5 F-22 Raptor Fighter Aircraft ** 1,500 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Trevor MacIsaac * MBR ADI (Aircraft Carrier) ** 5 F-22 Raptor Fighter Aircraft ** 1,300 Personnel ** Commanded by Captain Michael Quaker Category:Michaelberg Category:Military